Deidre Paul
Name: Deidre Paul Gender: Female Age: 19 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Rugby, Hockey, Track and Field. Appearance: '''Deidre's black, oily hair falls halfway down her neck, with her bangs falling just above her almond-shaped hazel eyes, giving her a scraggly look, but covering the acne decorating her forehead. Her teeth - crooked, but nothing serious - have a slight yellow tint to them, rendering her slightly self conscious. Both her ears are pierced and she wears cheap, faux amethyst studs in each of them. A big, muscular girl, Deidre stands at a tall 6'1" and weighs 185 pounds. Though often mistaken for black - or at least half so - she is actually part Cherokee, part Mexican. Girls and boys alike at Bayview find her rough frame and seemingly permanent frown intimidating. The day of the trip, she was wearing a clover green tanktop and khaki knee-length shorts. '''Biography: Dawn Paul, Deidre's mother, raised her daughter while young and alone. After becoming pregnant just shy of her senior year, Dawn's boyfriend, Misael Abreus Yanes, left her, as well as the state, abandoning his unborn daughter. With the reluctant support of her parents, Dawn raised Deidre in the native reserve, surviving on the money given to her from the government. Deidre's childhood, needless to say, was far from luxurious. Deidre took to the reserve's elementary school very well. Excelling in most every subject and being polite and well behaved, she was every teacher's dream. The subject she liked the most was physical education - she loved learning about all the different sports and competing against the other students. Hanging out with the other boys in her class, she earned a reputation for being a tomboy. Upon entering middle school, the novelty of class wore off, as it did with most students, and Deidre saw going to school as more of a chore than a learning experience. Her grades began to flounder with her enthusiasm, but she still remained a strong athlete, joining as many sports teams as she could balance. However, Deidre quickly learned that her new school wasn't just about learning and playing: with boys and girls both hitting puberty, there was a large emphasis placed on appearances and dating. Deidre, always considering herself one of the boys, never really wanted to date anyone. She just wanted to play sports. Many of her guy friends no longer wanted to be around her after she rejected each of their advances, leaving her with a small group of friends, consisting of the more bookish guys, the few girl friends she had, and her two gay friends. Of course, the rejections would just add "dyke" to the list of names she was called throughout middle school, alongside the many racial slurs. The insults, combined with her quick temper, resulted in a lot of fighting and long suspensions, culminating in her failure of the eighth grade. Her group of friends left to high school while she was stuck facing the worst year of her life for a second time. Her transition into high school was a happy one. Not only was she back with her friends, but she had garnered a reputation as a tough girl and most everyone left her alone. An asset to Bayview's rugby, hockey and track teams, Deidre has earned the praise of her fellow athletes, as well as many bruises and broken bones due to her "hit first, rules later" policy. Her proudest moment was when she placed second in the state track competition - an underplayed victory, but a victory nonetheless. She has maintained a semi-successful C+ average on her homework and assignments. Deidre admires her mother greatly. She finds Dawn to be a very strong, independant woman, unafraid of anything. The bond between the two is more similar to a friendship, rather than a typical parent-teenager relationship. This is hardly surprising, given that they are a mere 17 years apart in age. Advantages: Very strong and intimidating, Deidre is able to hold her own against most boys at Bayview. A track state competition silver medalist, she's quick and agile with a lot of stamina. Disadvantages: Reckless and with a hot temper, she's equally a threat to herself as she is to other people. Designated Number: Female Student no. 54 --- Designated Weapon: Wooden Baseball Bat with Nail Conclusion: Eh. The temper could help, and at least she's strong enough to lug this around, but I can't feeling like she's just going to be fodder for some stronger player. The above biography is as written by Danorum. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Danorum Kills: None Killed By: Drowned Collected Weapons: Wooden Baseball Bat with Nail (assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Deidre, in chronological order: V4 *Somewhere That's Green *Dirty Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Deidre Paul. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Deidre was a concept I loved who just sort of fell to inactivity and then rolls. I'm not sure how her death came to be, but whatever happened it's too bad because it was far and away the weak point of her story. Deidre was a strong character, deciding to stay true to herself and not play. She had great writing and some real narrative thrust, so I hated seeing her die in such a meaningless fashion, especially since her friends pretty much lost track of.interest in her afterwards. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students